Infection
by Fullmetal Xeno
Summary: Its here. And now the story starts About A Spartan ODST Named James thats Discovers A huge new secret. Rated Teen :For Viloence,Blood and Gore, and Some Language.
1. Chapter 1

Infection

The ship was floating in the high sky near the Planet Korornos, In the deep space where the stars were quiet as could be, and the asteroids far away from the planets surface . Till a A few new ships came to the lonely UNSC carrier , carrying troops for backup. The Ships went fast and furious through the sparkly stars and the rock -Hard Asteroids, They came in a flash. The UNSC ships were much bigger than they were in the 2500 "s , and Now they are much bigger and stronger.

It may look peaceful to you in the outside of space, But the inside isn't so much. The Commanders and Captains were working office papers and War strategies , and the Soldiers were Marching and Training for war. And the star fighters were fireing of into the deep starlight, Engaging the training steps they all were. There was about 60 star fighters in the fleet, but only a few of them will make the test and pass. But bored most of them were, they sat in their ship seats reciting their buttons and weapons. Thinking they are fine at their flighting, they are still learning the Intermediate facts of Aircrafts systems . James Was the head ship in the very front of the fleet, and he was the head ODST of his team as well. He had blue eyes and a nice looking face with Long bed head and black hair. He was very young and smart and knew a lot about flight tactics ,so he knew most of the stuff they tought him. His mission was to get to Secret Base Alpha 21 and support the base with backup, and heavy storage equipment. He didn't know why in the name of hell , he had to that stupid crap. But he wasn't rude about it. He acted like a normal soldier but he wasn't, and ordinary soldier like you think he is. He's not. He was a very special and talented just like John 117 back in 600 years ago. He knew the great legend of Master chief , and he looked up to him even tho he wasn't alive anymore, as they thought. But James had a feeling he was still alive and he believed in him. Everybody thought he was nuts and was going crazy , but he ignored them. He had a few friends that he was close to, named :Elizabeth ,Nick ,Robert ,Jake and other friends. But he was mostly close to them. Finally, they were close to the orbit of the Secret base, they landed. The sky on the planet surface was beautiful and the nice clouds were like fluffy pillows in the thin air. James realized it looked like that, and then he thought to himself about going to sleep to take a nice deep nap. But Now he had a objective to do, and it wasn't pretty. It sent itself to the ship to give him contact.

"AWW Man!" James said.

"Why do I have to do all this crap?"

"Well, You may not like it but that's what we need to do" Said Elizabeth.

"Allright"! Yelled James, Very loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James got out of the ship. He looked Closely at the nice atmosphere in the nice planet. It was much better here than it was in the ship and outer space. He hated the color black, and didn't like to look at dull things. He walked slowly on the green grass , leaving marks from his boots he shaked off the mud and dirt from the grass.

A few seconds later, he was at a open door way with long hallways and passages in the deep corners. Then he looked all around and finally saw the sign on the near top. It said:

"Secret base 21, Soldiers only!"

James read the sign and stepped in caution, into the nice long hallway. He didn't like the looks of the doors when he saw some built-up stain on one of the sides, but otherwise the base was fine. The first room he got into was very narrow and big , it was so big the room felt like a huge mall. The room had nice designs on the windows, doors, and the walls. It looked like a Great ancient war room.

"Wow!" Said James. In a strong-soft voice.

"Yeah, Wow ." Said Elizabeth . Sneaking behind him, and giving James a scare of his life.

"Ahhh!" Yelled James. Almost screeching.

"Whoa.! Chill out, Buddy!" Said Elizabeth .

"I didn't mean to scare you like that" She said. In a Guilty voice.

"Its all right." Said James.

"Just please don't do that again."

"Ok Noob.! Joked Elizabeth.

"Hey!", James said. He knew Elizabeth was joking, so he meant it as a payback time in a funny way.

After the two of them were done horsing around, they went deeper into the Nice and cozy base they were sent to. They were head ding toward the control room to meet some of the Marines. While they were walking , James was thinking about lots of things about the mysterious base he was in.

Then he spoke in his mind, and said:

Who's this Commander im meeting? Is he nice?

Will he let me do all the fighting?

Will I have to do a lot of work?

Will I Stay in this Beautiful base?

Will I live here?

James Thought.

Then Elizabeth glanced at him in a way the even she couldn't understand.

She was worried.

"Hey, James are you ok?" Asked Elizabeth , in a worried voice.

No answer.

James was too into what he was doing he couldn't hear what Elizabeth was saying.

"Huh?, What? " Asked James.

But by the time Elizabeth was going to say something they were at their destination. The Small doors came wide open, and a bright beaming light came into James eyes.

He couldn't see anything, until the lights came into a different direction. Then, He saw the Commander.

The commander was wearing a white hat with at least 20 metals on it with sparkles on them, and a nice smooth blue coat.

He had White skin, and nice green eyes that were very shiny.

His hair was brown and he looked about 23 years old.

Then he said:

"Hello, my cadets!"

"Nice to meet you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Discovery

James shook the hands of the Commander ,and gave him a nervous look. James was also scared. He couldn't believe

Meeting a Commander like this, would happen. Elizabeth was right behind again, trying not to scare James.

Once James was in the great room, Elizabeth gave him a little push to his armour. He tripped somewhat, almost falling over. But nobody noticed. Only the commander saw him from the corner of his eye tripping over. He knew James was a cults , by looking into his files. But , He knew he would get back up again.

A Sudden noise came from the ship doors, it sounded like huge drums in the sky. It gave a boom again. Then, the commander looked closely into the gates from in the control room. He saw it, and said:

"Well Spartans, we got visitors"

Then a voice came into the intercom to contact the commander. It went on.

"Sir, This is Cano 96 speaking over!"

"What's you status over? The Commander said.

"I have 3 Spartans on borad sir."

"Good, Patch them in"

"Yes sir, Commander!

The ship was a Peilcan that came through the ship gates, it flu all the way here for more backup for the "Secret base" that was top secret mission for the UNSC headquarters.

The ship engine was turned off, and the troops came out of the ship. There boots hit the hard ground they were on, almost making holes. The base wasn't that old. It was just kind beat up because of how many battles they fought.

The Three Spartans walked into the sign- in room , left of the ship gates in the light corner of the passage. The Marines signed in and left off. Then the three of them signed slowly for each signature. The Spartans had a hard time writing because of those huge gloves. The three of them finished and left.

James was Watching the Cameras screens on the very top of the controls. He saw the Three Spartans passing the security room left of the control room. James wondered why they didn't make him sign anything, so he thought.

After that, The commander waited in for those Spartans to arrive. James knew that those lights were going to shine in their faces, but he couldn't tell them that. That was his recent orders.

Finally, Those lights shined again and the tiny doors were opening again, and The Three Spartans were standing between each other in a perfect order. They were Scouts, ODST , and E.O.D.

James was a ODST as well. Elizabeth was the only CQB in their squad ,that was separated five years ago. James squinted at the three of them. He saw something familiar. They all had red stripes on their arm armour, it looked like his squad mates detail until he looked more closely at them.

Then he noiticed the scratches on their helments, and the scratches on their backs. Then he Finally Remembered.

It was Jack, Robert and Nick! He said. Very loudly

The Commander Looked at James in Funniness.

The other Marnies looked at him too. Then they went back to work . James wasn't embarrassed even tho the Marines were laughing at him and the Commander was giving the funniest look they ever seen. James was somewhat blushing , cause he was trying to hold his breath from laughing, but then he exploded . The burst of laughter was vibrating the control room and probably the whole base, It came so loudly most of the Marines were covering there ears. Elizabeth gave a embarrassed look.

She couldn't believe he did that in public with everyone around.

Then she said.: "James!", "You idiot !

"Come here"!

James came to her. He frowned and stuttered." I….I…

Until he could say anything The Three Spartans came closer and tapped his arm softly and said:

"Lets Go, James! "The commander gave us new orders!"

James laughed so hard he couldn't hear the contact and the new mission.

So, He followed them. Walking slowly he didn't know what was going on , until a massive crash hit the base.

It shook so hard It felt like a massive earthquake, hitting the surface.

James ran with the four Spartans, heading toward the safety room they locked the door with chains and sat. The room was under the control room, So they he can hear the commander.

Suddenly, a claw hand cut through the ceiling, scaring the four Spartans they picked up their weapons and shot at it.

Until the ceiling door broke……


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Invaded and trapped

The Spartans ran to a different room, on the west side of the safe room they were in. The creature jumped inside the base and looked around weirdly and in a creepy way. It moved like a zombie from the flood. But it wasn't.

The features were similar in the head but not in they way it moved. The zombie ran toward the north storage room to look for them. It broke everything in its sight . It ripped the papers, it broke the windows, and it even destroyed the boxes. The Spartans were scared stiff. They hardly gave a breath.

James didn't do anything but blink. He could hardly breath well because he was so scared , he didn't try to move.

Elizabeth moved slightly on accident , with her leg she slipped to the door with her leg sticking out where the zombie could see it.

The zombie twitched and saw her leg and charged at them.

James quickly picked up a Assault rifle and fired at the hideous creature . The bullets shot real loud , it sounded like a storm but in gun version of it. Elizabeth didn't like the sound of the Assault rifle in a small room like they were in. It almost made her death.

James glanced at the creature when it got up from the rifle that he shot off.

Then it spoke.:

"You we be killed James!" It continued,

"And All your little friends too!"

"Wait! I forgot to tell you who I am and where im from!"

James rolled his eyes sacredly , and pointed the Rifle at the talking figurine .

"Don't Shoot me you Fool!"

"I've got something to say to you!"

"What do you want from me!" James asked.

"and why are you here?" He continued .

"I suppose you and I could have a little chat about this "

The Zombie said. In a nasty voice.

"No!" Yelled James.

"Hhaha! "We have another teenage brat boy!" The Zombie said again in a hateful voice.

"Shut the Hell up!" James shouted.

"Angry huhh?"

"Don't be upset yet my weakling you and me have much to do!"

"Haaaa!"

"Soon you'll will wake up in a deadly nightmare with all your friends dead , and a life of fear!"

James was scared. He was threaten so harshly he couldn't think at all. His life was threatened by a disgusting creature that hasn't been discovered yet. He didn't anything about the thing who was talking to him.

Elizabeth heard the conversation between the two. And so did the others.

She could hardly believe this.

Then, she decided to get up and distract the thing and then let James kill it . But when she got up, the zombie disappeared and teleported right behind her.

The it spoke:

"Owww! How cute! Little brat boy's girlfriend is trying to save him"

"How dumb of you!"

"Elizabeth, No! James shouted.

Then the zombie got in a portal and disappeared into the dark swales in it that was fading away.

Then he was gone……


	5. Chapter 5:The Battle of Horror Part 1

Chapter 5: The Battle of horror

The Spartans were upset and confused about that zombie and the way it did stuff. The only way they could find out is to find that zombie and capture it, so they could have some answers. But they didn't know where it went.

James was the one who was the most upset about Elizabeth, even tho he was kinda mad at her earlier , but still , he was upset.

Finally, after ten minutes of no talking, James finally spoke.

"We could have stopped that thing!" James shouted.

"But no, We had to sit there!" He said again with a sarcastic voice.

"James it could have killed us" Nick said.

"So what! Spartans don't care if they die, they protect each other, and they will give there life to save an other Spartan!. " James said.

"What a speech ! Said Robert.

"I agree with him." Said jack. (His actual name was Jake but they call him Jack.)

Nick just gave the others a look in the eyes and sighed.

"OK, Your right!"

"We should do something about this"

"That's Nick all right" said Jack.

"Hoorah!"

"Now guys, lets get Elizabeth back ! Said James in a positive way .

The Four Spartans ran to the control room , looking for the commander to tell the bad news.

But they didn't find him. No one was there. Just the computers . But the base was full of fog, and debris. And All they saw was dead Marines . ….. and including the Commander.

"Sweet mother of god!" yelled James.

"What Happened?" asked Nick.

"The Commander!" said James.

"He's dead."

"Great! Now what? Huh!" Shouted Nick.

"We come here to do some stupid work for some marines, and all we get is this!"

James interrupted.

"Nick! Calm down!"

"I got a way to get some help. James said again.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" Asked Nick.

"Cause I got a plan."……


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of Horror Part 2

Chapter 6 :The Battle of Horror Part 2

James lead the Spartans for the first time in the room full of hallways, and offices to the outside of the base. He was determined to find Elizabeth, and revenge Commanders death.

But now he couldn't.

He had a massive wave of Zombies attacking him…. But he doesn't know it yet.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was sleeping on Dark faded swirl world platform glowing all around with purple and black colors.

Standing in front of her, was the Zombie. He was waiting for her to wake up. She was finally waking up, with her eyes somewhat opening and some blackness from blinking too much.

The Zombie knew she was waking up, and then he spoke.

"Wakey,Wakey!" He said harshly.

"Come on," He said to her again, in a somewhat louder voice.

"Uhhh… groaned Elizabeth while she was waking up.

"Yes."

"Wake up My dear!"

Elizabeth had tried to get up, but her leg wouldn't let her.

The Zombie looked in a hateful way. He wanted something from her, and didn't want to wait much longer so he got angry.

"Get up!" He yelled.

"You dumb fool!" he continued .

"It doesn't take long to get up ,you idiot!" screeched The Zombie.

"You know, I would be rather nice to you if you GOT UP!" He screeched again.

"So, If your not listening to what im saying, then I must kill you!"

"No response?"

"No talk?"

"Well then you must be taken upon death!"

"YAAAAA! He yelled again.

"Stop!" yelled Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got up while he was trying to kill her. She ended up having her hand covering her face, breathing heavily along with her body shaking in fear.

"I will talk!"

"Just don't kill me!" She said.

"OK, ill give you a deal , if you help me kill mankind I will let you go, But on the Contrary , You Must kill James! Said The Zombie in a terrible voice.

Elizabeth gasped. She didn't want to kill James , Her best friend . Ever. She was so shocked she couldn't breath.

But until a Suggestion came to her mind she had a plan NOT to kill James.. But how?


	7. Chapter 7:The Battle of Horror Part 3

Chapter 7 :The Battle of horror Part 3

James and rest of the group came out of the base. They saw nothing but a bunch of pointless fog and mist. The air came very slowly down to them, and the sky was pitch green.

James spoke.

"I don't believe this."

"How could this happen?" he asked.

Nick wasn't as pissed as he usually was when James looked at him.

"Well?" James asked again.

"Are we doomed? Jack asked.

"Probably." Said Robert. In a soft voice.

"We have to get out of here!" Nick Said, almost yelling.

"No! Not yet! James yelled back.

"Not until We get Elizabeth back!"

"That's, True." Said Robert.

The Spartans decided to find Elizabeth first, and then leave. But they still didn't know how hard that would be. …..

****************************************************

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was thinking hard to the max, with her plan.

The Zombie was always watching her when she was thinking, and it didn't like Elizabeth to think like that.

He spoke.

"What's on your mind hunny?" He asked.

No response .

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"OH, Just nothing…. Elizabeth said.

"Ok, Are you worried about me killing you?" The Zombie asked. Elizabeth thought that was a stupid question.

But she just responded in a soft voice. "No im not, worried."

The Zombie was somewhat shocked about that, he never met anything that wasn't afraid of him.

Elizabeth glanced at the zombie for a moment and turned away.

She was trying to figure out how to escape from this nightmare creature that was trying to use her as a slave.

Right now Elizabeth was doing a chore for the Zombie that she didn't like doing, and was bored.

When she looked at the zombie again, she found out a plan to get out of the horrible place she was in …

Then she moved fast and ran, the zombie wasn't looking at her when she did this.

That was her plan so far.

James and the squad was trying to figure out how to find Elizabeth and save her. But they couldn't find a way that easily.

So, they took a break.

After a while, James spoke.

"I guess we have to wait for her to come to us." He said in low a tone voice.

"What do you mean by that? "Asked Nick.

"Are we just going To stay here till she dies?"

"No." said James.

"We have no other choice."

Suddenly, A loud sound came from the bottom of the high base .

James got up and looked curiously at the strange moving wave he saw.

"Oh God." Said James sacredly.

"What is it now?" asked Robert.

"An Army of Zombies!" ………


	8. Chapter 8:Love Bites

Chapter 8: Love bites

James and the others were standing on the very top of the base when they saw the army.

The sky was green, and it rained acid on the hard surface floor they were standing on. The roof was as high as a tower with the big long point on the very top corner.

The Spartans were right near it. James leaned on it , and waited.

He finally spoke.

"There coming." James said in a low whisper.

"They are here to kill us all."

"Waiting for us to die in agony and fear,"

"for blood to splatter , and gore to fly."

"That's what they want."

"Then we should give it to them" James finished.

"What the hell are you talking about James?" Nick asked.

"All im saying is, were going to die." James said again.

"That doesn't make sense!" Nick yelled in fear.

"So were just going to give up are lives ,to Zombies! Nick shouted.

"Nick! He s probably trying to think of a plan!" Jack said.

"What?" Asked Robert.

"No, I think he means it." Robert said again, in a upset voice.

James glanced at all of them. He didn't know what else to do. Then he thought of a plan that might work. He got up and looked up at the dark sky, and thought more about it.

Finally, he moved quickly and ran toward the bottom of the base. He pulled out a Bomb he had for a long time in his leather strap belt.

The others ran after him to take the bomb away, so they wouldn't kill them self's.

James yelled out and said

"This is the only way were going to live!."

"But that could kill us!" Nick yelled back.

"Not if you throw hard enough." James said . confidently.

"Oh, and one more thing… James continued.

"What's that?" Asked Robert.

"This is for Elizabeth."……


	9. Chapter 9:Gray Team

Chapter 9: Gray Team 52

When James ran toward the freighting creatures, Nick followed him until he could not go further to him.

Nick panted and stopped.

"James, What with you?" he said softly.

"Are you really going to kill yourself, just for Elizabeth ?"

"HUH!"

James was already close to the Zombie army . He was about to finish what happened that day, so he thought….

Suddenly a Strange noise came from the depressing sky that was takened over for a while. It came closer, it was so loud now that James can feel it in his vanes. He walked slowly on the very tip of the pavement he was now on.

James tripped and fell when he felt a strange hit on his leg. He didn't know what it was. But it was something sharp.

Nick and Robert ran after James when they saw him fell over. They went so fast they couldn't believe it themselves.

James was feeling pain all over his body, and was also bleeding all over his feet. He groaned and yelled.

"Help………He-l—p". Then He felt Sleepier and Sleepier ,until he drifted off.

************************************************

UNSC GRAY TEAM BASE: MILLATARY CLANEDER :1800 hours. August 12, 3008

Meanwhile, a Contact came to a Secret military base, from the UNSC. It came through all the COM computers and the security detectors from all over the massive base .

It slipped through so fast, it came within only 10 nanoseconds in the patrol files and the navabase satellites from the main Control room . Some of the files were cut and disconnected and could not reconnect. Other files were deleted from the Nav computers. Once it happened, Most of the Tech officers were on full alert , watching suspiciously. Once the Commander of the base got the bad news he would sonly shut down the NAV's.

The Commander's name was Commander McCoy . He had nice sparkly Blue eyes with short trimmed white hair with a bed head style, and a nice low chin with a normal sized nose. He came through the doors of his room and walked toward the main control room. He clinched and said:

"This better be good." He said in a negative way.

"I don't want to see anymore of war right now!"

Then before The Commander was going to say anything, one of the Officers spoke out loud.

"Calm down Commander!" We can settle this in the easy way!

The Commander looked at the Officer in relief. Until another Officer gave him a mysterious message from the four Spartans in the Secret base .

"What is it?" Asked The Commander.

"It's a message from some Spartans." The officer replied.

"hmmm?" The Commander scratched his chin and looked above and wondered would could of happened.

Until he connected the contact. He spoke.

"Yes! This is Commander McCoy! What s your status? over! "

The contact replied.

"This is Spartan-189! I have an injured Spartan on Alpha Base 21 on the very top of the main roof! Over!

Unfortunately, Spartan 189 was Nick, Jake's tag was Spartan 055,Eilzabeth's tag was Spartan 032,Robert's tag was Spartan 916, and James's tag was Spartan 051.

The message was from Nick.

Then, The Commander replied and said:

"Alright Spartan 189! We will send Reinforcements immediately !""Over!"

The Commander put the COM down on the computer and gave the orders to the officers. Then he sat down on the computer chair and sighed.

"This better not be what I think this is!"


End file.
